The Riddimark
Nation Information :'' The Riddimark is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 44 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Riddimark work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Riddimark is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within The Riddimark to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Riddimark allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in The Riddimark. The government of The Riddimark has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The Riddimark will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Weekly Reports Every week Theoden King gives reports on the progress of his nation. The weekly reports are as follows: 9/14/08 "The Riddimark's growth has been substantial. Within only a few weeks we have constructed nearly 15 villages and have boosted our technology levels up to almost 9. Recently however, Rohan's growth has halted to do a war with Olafica, a rebellious nation seeking to cause harm to allies of The Riddimark. However, Theoden King organized his cavalry and rode to the aid of his friends, decisively destroying Olafica with his cavalry armies. Olafica's army has been reduced to few war weary veterans hiding in piles of rubble and striking with unorganized and failing guerilla attacks. Theoden's armies have looted a considerable amount of technology from Olafica, and with each city that is captured Rohan's borders expand. It is only a matter of time until Olafica is reduced to a pile of rubble." 9/19/08 "The Riddimark is doing well. Though we have begun construction on a new village, things are going slow in that area due to the most recent war. In this war, the country of Olafica was crushed and its army reduced to only a few ragtag war weary guerillas directly commanded by Olaf, and serve him only out of fear. The Riddimark has decided that Olafica will not recover for a while, and poses no more threat to Rohan so they have been left in their current state. Good news from the borders of The Mark! In our most recent war, we have captured the fortress of Isengard. Now both forts, Helm's Deep and Isengard are fully manned and provide a greata barrier to those seeking entry into Rohan from the western border. Rohan may release the newly gained land from the war later on for it is difficult to defend, and easier to funnel enemies in through the Gap of Rohan, where the garrisons at Isengard and Helm's Deep can much more easily defend themselves. Rohan is also seeking new trade partners, and as such have opened up sea ports along the Great River. We are looking for new trading partners and eagerly await their resources." 9/27/08 "Rohan has enjoyed a week of peace. In this time we have rebuilt the minimal damage sustained in the two previous wars, regarrisoned our forts and outposts and have constructed more villages. We now have a total of 20 villages. Our cavalry is in excellent shape, all have been trained and ready for battle at a moment's notice. By starting a trade port on the Great River, Rohan has garnered several new trade partners but are looking for more. The elves and dwarves from the north, and Gondor from the south happily ship their goods throughout the river, and all attempts at piracy have been successfully stopped. The Riddimark is looking forward to another week of peace and building." 10/4/08 "Yet another week has passed in our fair country. We have withdrawn from The German Empire collective and joined the Myrmidian union of nations, furthering our allies in the Dwarven, Elven, and other kingdoms of men. Despite the loss of some trade partners due to setting up our trading ports on a different river, we have managed to gain several new partners and have delayed tax collections for two days to bring in nearly 130k in gold. This gold went directly into building more villages, advancing our technology somewhat and training more riders of Rohan. We are now able to assemble catapults, which we have mounted on our important strongholds and kept in our army posts. We now have 26 villages and have achieved 15 new technology advancements. Rohan is progressing at an amazign rate and we look forward to continued growth." Other names The Riddimark is also known as: Rohan The Mark The Riddermark